Power Rangers Harmony Force
Power Rangers Harmony Force is the brand-new TV Series based on Yuna's Princess Adventure & Power Rangers. Plot The Human Counterparts of The Mane 6 were chosen by Ransik and his alliance to become a new group of Power Rangers known as the Harmony Force Power Rangers, Their job is to help any group of Power Rangers from one place to another and defend the world from evil. Character's Ranger Form Harmony_Force_Rangers.png Harmony_Force_Rangers_Mystic_Armor_Mode.png|Mystic Armor Mode Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Ecliptor *Florida *Professor Utonium *Amethyst Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Zordon *David Xanatos *MacBeth *Professor William F. Shepherd "The Master" *Professor Granville *Gennai *Aqua Regina Elemental Warriors Harmonious Knights Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Alpha 5 *Auric the Conqueror *Dimitria *Alpha 6 *Waspicable *Captain William Mitchell *Angela Fairweather *Clark Fairweather *Circuit *Alex *Captain Logan *Mr. Collins *Silver Guardians *Princess Shayla *Animus *Alpha 7 *Sensei Kanoi Watanabe *Cyber Cam *Hayley Ziktor *Anton Mercer *Elsa/Principal Randall *Anubis Cruger *Birdie Fowler *Sergeant Silverback *Piggy *Isinia Cruger *Jenji *Fire Heart *Snow Prince *Mystic Mother *Mystic Wizards *Mystic Titans *Leelee *Phineas *Toby *Nikki *Andrew Hartford *Spencer *Master Mao *Master Rilla *Master Guin *Master Lope *Master Phant *Master Swoop *Master Finn *Fran *Doctor K *Colonel Mason Truman *Corporal Hicks *Tenaya *Mentor Ji *Gosei *Tensou *Keeper *Pretty Cure *33 international Pretty Cures *The Other Power Rangers *Pep *Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po *Noo-Noo *Sprixie Princesses *Snoopy *Woodstock *Peppermint Patty *Marcie *Betty *Violet *Patty *Eudora *Frieda *Rerun Van Pelt *Pig Pen *Jankenman *Wally *Tommie *Mattie *Ribbon *Glassy *Candy *Pop *Blue *Joey Harmon *Yuri *Ken *Ribbon *Bongo *Tap *Guyan *Chokkin *Persian *Pechakucha *Ururun *West Wind *East Wind *South Wind *North Wind *Psyche *Jenny *Eros *Tambourine *Pab *Ken Utonium *Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Keane *Talking Dog *The Gangreen Gang *Robin Snyder *Mike Believe *Donny *Danny Phantom *Invincibubble *Mr. Superawesomeness *The Rodent *Sour Note *Sir Pinch-a-Lot *Plank-Ton *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *Bura and Noppo *Mokona Modoki *Kero *Suppi *Mario *Princess Peach *Rosalina *Luigi *Princess Daisy *Pauline *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, Sky Blue Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, Purple Yoshi, White Yoshi, Black Yoshi, Brown Yoshi, Teal Yoshi, Gray Yoshi, Magenta Yoshi, Maroon Yoshi, Lime Yoshi, Cyan Yoshi, Gold Yoshi, Silver Yoshi and Bronze Yoshi *Birdo, Blue Birdo, Yellow Birdo, Purple Birdo, Red Birdo, Green Birdo, Orange Birdo, Black Birdo and White Birdo *Nabbit *Professor E. Gadd *Stanley the Bugman *Toad, Blue Toad, Green Toad, Orange Toad, Yellow Toad, Indigo Toad, Purple Toad, Cyan Toad, Pink Toad, Lime Toad, Lavender Toad, Turquoise Toad, Brown Toad, Gray Toad, Black Toad, White Toad, Magenta Toad, Gold Toad, Silver Toad and Bronze Toad *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Funky Kong *Candy Kong *Chunky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Tiny Kong *Cranky Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Perry the Parasol *Patty the Parasol *Starlow *Princess Shelly *Princess Amanda *Princess Clover *Princess Citrus *Geno *Mallow *Toadette, Blue Toadette, Green Toadette, Orange Toadette, Yellow Toadette, Red Toadette, Purple Toadette, Indigo Toadette, Cyan Toadette, Lime Toadette, Wisteria Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Badge Toadette, Gray Toadette, Black Toadette, White Toadette, Magenta Toadette, Gold Toadette, Silver Toadette and Bronze Toadette *Toadsworth *Toad Mary *The Manhattan Clan: Goliath, Hudson, Elisa Maza, Angela, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx *Alexander Fox Xanatos *Fox *Owen Burnett *Oberon *Titania *Puck *Demona *Dingo *Phil Palmfeather *Dr. Robert Bolton *Lena Mack *Bends *Chedra Bodzak *John Smith *Cassim *Moana Waialiki *Maui *Pua *Heihei *Mr. Ticklesneezer *Fang *Destructoid *Loyax *Dash *Notacon *Fridgia *T-Top *Katana *Scrapper *Half-Bake *Unikitty *Puppycorn *Doctor Fox *Hawkodile *Richard *Blowhole *Dr. Vahtoss *King Conchobar *Cathbad *King Fin Varra *Aideen *Pyre *Lugad *Max *Virgil *Norman *Leomon *Wizardmon *Piximon *Arukenimon *Mummymon *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Minnie Mouse *Daisy Duck *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Millennium Rangers Mermaid Princesses The Human Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts The Jewel Riders Honey Team The Winx Team The Monkey Team Happiness Charge |Sydney Lovecraft |- | |Rianne Burgess |- | |Cara Goodwyn |- | |Fiona Destien |- | |Hailey Klein |- | |Jennifer Kingston |- | style="background-color:#3f00ff;color:white;"|Cure Tender |Maria Destien |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;"|Cure Mirage |Cheryl Rose |- | style="background-color:black;color:indigo;"|Cure Illusion |Dora Johnson |} Charmkin Turbo Rangers Glitter Force Team Janken Force Floral Princess Force Floral Magician Girls Clamp Magical Girls The Avengers *Captain America *Iron Man *Thor *Lady America *Sharon Carter *Destroyer *Miss America *Thunderer *Black Marvel *Whizzer *Hawkeye *Hulk *Quicksilver *Scarlet Witch *Wonder Man *Falcon *Tigra *She-Hulk *Ant-Man/Giant Man (Scott Lang) *Wasp (Hope van Dyne) *Black Leopard *Bucky Barnes (White Wolf) *Red She-Hulk *Mockingbird *Moon Knight *Ayo *Black She-Panther *Nick Fury Jr. (Based on the Ultimate Marvel universe Nick Fury) *Justice *Daredevil *Elektra *Jessica Jones *Hellcat *A-Bomb *Brawn *Maria Hill *Phil Coulson *Everett Ross *Punisher *Microchip *Kid Arachnid *Spider-Gwen *Spider-Noir *Spider-Ham *SP//dr *Doc Samson *America Chavez *Quake *Scarlet Spider *Techno *N'Kantu the Living Mummy *Meteorite *Blue Marvel *Arācnido Jr. *Shang-Chi *Ant-Man/Giant Man (Henry "Hank" Pym) *Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) *Black Panther *Vision *Black Widow *War Machine *Spider-Man *Red Hulk *Madame Web (Julia Carpenter) *Spider-Woman (Mary Jane Watson) *Okoye *Nakia *Nick Fury (mainstream Marvel universe) *Man-Ape *Stingray *Rescue *Blade *Abraham Whistler *Abigail Whistler *Hannibal King *Stick *Boomerang *Scarlet Samurai *Tattoo *Prowler *Captain Britain *F.R.I.D.A.Y. *Songbird *Atlas *Werewolf by Night *Frankenstein's Monster *Spitfire *Darkhawk *Jane Foster *Namor the Sub-Mariner *Loki *Brunnhilde *Korg *Miek *Doctor Strange *Wong *Ancient One *Clea *Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) *Black Knight *Hercules *Ares *Ghost Rider *Ka-Zar *Zabu *Shanna the She-Devil *Ebon Samurai *Skaar *Man-Thing *Spider-Girl *Kate Bishop *Galacta *Mayhem *Amora the Enchantress *Horus *Fin Fang Foom *Ravonna Renslayer *Doctor Voodoo *Forbush Man *Black Cat *Morbius *Rhino *Sandman *Doctor Octopus *Kraven *Lizard *Venom *Agent Venom *She-Venom *New Goblin *Beetle *She-Beetle *Awesome Android *Asad *Lighthammer *Nyssa Damaskinos *Priest *Snowman *Verlaine *Darkwing Duck *Launchpad McQuack *Quiverwing Quack *Morgana Macawber *Stegmutt *Neptunia *GizmoDuck *Frozone (Lucius Best) *Voyd *Brick *Reflux *Krushauer *Screech *He-Lectrix *Mini-Max *Globby *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Rufus *Dr. Drakken The X-Men/X-Force *Cyclops *Wolverine *Storm *Gambit *Rogue *Jubilee *Beast *Omega Sentinel *Jean Grey/Phoenix/Marvel Girl *Stacy X *Lady Mastermind *Angel *Lifeguard *Ink *Maggott *Gentle *Nightcrawler *Silver Fox *Forge *Wallflower *Sabra *Manta *Cecilia Reyes *Revanche *Layla Miller *Psylocke *Moira MacTaggert *Kiwi Black *Emma Frost/White Queen *Oya *Meggan *Cordelia Frost *Iceman *Dr. Nemesis *Professor X *Longshot *Mercury *Sage *Magma *Colossus *Shadowcat *Lockheed *Sway *Sunfire *Domino *Nocturne *Morph *Polaris *Banshee *Petra *M *Lilandra Neramani *Firestar *Bishop *Dazzler *Leech *Peter W. *Havok *X-23 *Cable *Hope Summers *Marvel Girl *Megan Summers *Boom Boom *Deadpool *Marrow *Scaleface *Cybelle *Prodigy *Lucid *Torpid *Rubber Maid *Caliban *Hepzibah *Spyke *Callisto *Facade *Warpath/Thunderbird *Karma *Cannonball *Hollow *Multiple Man *Wolfsbane *Strong Guy *Fixx *Sunspot *Blink *Berzerker *Armor *Rockslide *Pixie *Dust *Feral *Thornn *Anole *Siryn *Stepford Cuckoos *Fantomex *Surge *Frenzy *Artie Maddicks *Elixir *Bedlam *Wolf Cub *Cypher *Blindfold *Graymalkin *Jeb Guthrie *Hellion *Ruby Summers *Gwenpool *Negasonic Teenage Warhead *Yukio *Chamber *Skids *Evangeline Whedon *Maverick *Henry Peter Gyrich *Darwin *Tempo *Magik *Zeitgeist *Joseph *Gargouille *Shatterstar *Changeling *Wild Thing *Mimic *Dead Girl *Trance *Husk *Gladiator *Reed Strucker *Cluster *Warlock *Vanisher *Stinger *Pete Wisdom *Icarus *Aero *Sunpyre *Anya Lehnsherr *Copycat *Kestrel *Bolt The Brotherhood of Mutants *Magneto *Mystique *Avalanche *Toad *The Blob *Pyro *Sabretooth *Juggernaut *Lorelei *Firefist *Silver Samurai The Winter Guard *Red Guardian *Crimson Dynamo *Darkstar *Ursa Major *Radioactive Man Alpha Flight *Guardian *Sasquatch *Snowbird *Northstar *Aurora *Shaman *Marrina *Puck *Vindicator *Talisman *Box *Diamond Lil *Windshear *Weapon Omega *Nemesis *Witchfire *Goblyn *Pathway *Auric *Manikin *Silver *Persuasion *Wild Child The Fantastic Four *Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) *Invisible Woman (Susan "Sue" Storm) *Human Torch (Johnny Storm) *Thing (Ben Grimm) The Guardians of the Galaxy *Star-Lord *Gamora *Drax the Destroyer *Rocket Raccoon *Groot *Mantis *Kraglin Obfonteri *Nebula *Yondu Udonta *Adam Warlock *Yellowjacket *Phyla-Vell *Collector *Cosmo the Spacedog *Bug *Moondragon *Quasar *Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) *Howard the Duck *Krugarr *Jack Flag *Silver Surfer *Starhawk *Photon *Shocket Raccoon *Linda the Duck *Pip the Troll *Angela *Nova (Richard Rider) *Beta Ray Bill *Major Victory *Carina The Asgardians *Odin *Frigga *Fandral *Volstagg *Heimdall *Sif *Bor *Skurge *Hogun *Elliot Randolph The Inhumans *Black Bolt *Medusa Amaquelin *Crystal Amaquelin *Karnak *Gorgon *Lockjaw *Inferno *Ms. Marvel *Ghost *Iso *Flint *Haechi The Runaways *Alex Wilder *Nico Minoru *Karolina Dean *Gert Yorkes *Chase Stein *Molly Hernandez *Old Lace *Victor Mancha *Klara Prast *Xavin The New Warriors *Squirrel Girl *Mister Immortal *Night Thrasher *Speedball *Microbe *Debrii *Tippy-Toe *Triton *Cloak and Dagger *Power Man *Nova *White Tiger *Iron Fist *Colleen Wing *Angel Salvadore *Chipmunk Hunk *Koi Boi The Power Pack *Powerhouse *Brainstorm *Lightspeed *Zero-G *Energizer *Mass Master *Kofi The Mighty Ducks *Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade *Mallory McMallord *Tanya Vanderflock *Check "Grin" Hardwing *Duke L'Orange *Canard Thunderbeak *Lucretia DeCoy *Falcone Team Go *Hego *Shego *Mego *Wego Twins The Incredibles *Mr. Incredible (Bob Parr) *Elastigirl (Helen Parr) *Violet (Violet Parr) *Dash (Dash Parr) *Jack-Jack (Jack-Jack Parr) Big Hero 6 *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Wasabi *Go Go Tomago *Honey Lemon *Fred Teamo Supremo *Captain Crandall *Skate Lad *Rope Girl Justice League *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Aquaman *The Flash *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Hawkman *Hawkgirl *Martian Manhunter *Nightwing *Green Arrow *Black Canary *Star Sapphire *Captain Marvel (nicknamed Shazam) *The Atom *Booster Gold *B'wana Beast *Captain Atom *Dove *Doctor Fate *Elongated Man *Fire *Ice *Hawk *Huntress *Long Shadow *Mr. Terrific *Orion *Question *Shining Knight *Steel *STRIPE *Supergirl *Vigilante *Vixen *Wildcat *Red Tornado *Etrigan *Plastic Man *Creeper *Big Barda *Icon *A.M.A.Z.O. *Firestorm (Ronald Raymond and Jason Rusch) *Hourman *Power Girl *Black Lightning *Metamorpho *Swamp Thing *Samurai *Black Vulcan *Apache Chief *Zan and Jayna (The Wonder Twins) *El Dorado *Space Ghost *Birdman *Avenger *Hellboy *The Tick *Arthur *American Maid *Die Fledermaus *Sewer Urchin *Caped Crusading Chameleon *Big Shot *Human Bullet *Fire Me Boy *Plunger Man *Russian Beard *The Blowfish Avenger *Bi-Polar Bear *Captain Lemming *Mighty Agrippa *Jet Valkyrie *Fishboy *Éclair *Blitzen *Bud Frontier *Proto Clown *Uncle Creamy *Mr. Exciting *Gesundheit *Sarcastro *The Flying Squirrel *Baby Boomerangatuang *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Master Splinter *April O'Neil *Casey Jones *Karai *Leatherhead *Mozar *Triceraton *Traximus *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *Invincibubble *Mr. Superawesomeness *The Rodent *Sour Note *Sir Pinch-a-Lot *Plank-Ton *Danny Phantom *Dani Phantom The Civic-Minded Five *Four-Legged Man *Captain Mucilage *Carpeted Man *Jungle Janet *Feral Boy Green Lantern Corps *John Stewart *Guy Gardner *Kyle Rayner *Abin Sur *Arisia *Chaselon *Arkkis Chummuck *Galius Zed *Hirunan *Kai-Ro *Katma Tui *Kilowog *Larvox *Palaqua *Salakk *Sinestro *Spol *Stel *Tomar Re *Xax Ultimen *Wind Dragon *Shifter *Downpour *Juice Legion of Super-Heroes *Andromeda *Blok *Bouncing Boy *Brainiac 5 *Chameleon Boy *Colossal Boy *Cosmic Boy *Douglas Nolan *Dream Girl *Ferro Lad *Kid Quantum *Light Lass *Lightning Lad *Phantom Girl *Saturn Girl *Shadow Lass *Timber Wolf *Triplicate Girl *Ultra Boy *Wildfire Hoop Squad *Spin Drive *Pulverizer *Center Force *Point Man *Red Arrow *Terrific TrioEdit *Magma *Freon *2-D Man Justice Guild of America *The Streak *Black Siren *Cat Man *The Green Guardsman *Tom Turbine *Ray Thompson Doom Patrol *Mento *Elasti-Girl *Negative Man *Robot Man Suicide Squad *Amanda Waller *Megamind *Minion *Metro Man *Captain Underpants *Deadshot *Katana *Bizarro *Two-Face *Harley Quinn *Clayface *Lobo *Solomon Grundy *Captain Boomerang *Killer Croc *Rick Flag *Enchantress *Mr. Freeze *Catwoman *Man-Bat *She-Bat *The Phantasm *Ventriloquist and Scarface *Cheetah *Ocean Master *Major Man *The Gangreen Gang: Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Grubber, and Big Billy *Brak *Moltar Young Justice/Teen Titans *Robin *Raven *Cyborg *Starfire *Beast Boy *Kid Flash *Aquagirl *Batman (Terry McGinnis) *Micron *Static *Warhawk *Aqualad *Superboy *Miss Martian *Batgirl *Stargirl *Zatanna *Bumblebee *Blue Beetle *Guardian III *Impulse *Lagoon Boy *Roxy Rocket *Tigress *Wonder Girl *Jinx *Arsenal *Terra *Más y Menos *Red Star *Argent *Kole *Gnarrk *Flamebird *Mirage *Pantha *Wildebeest *Hot Spot *Nightrider *Battalion *Killowat *Herald *Mas *Jericho *Thunder and Lightning *Tramm *Timmy Tantrum *Teether *Melvin *Bobby *Bushido *Ravager *Soldier Boy *Soldier Girl *Protector *Azrael *Golden Eagle *Harold Hutchins *George Beard *Jan, Jace, and Blip *Birdboy *Birdgirl Justice Friends *Major Glory *Val Hallen *The Infraggable Krunk *White Tiger *Living Bullet *Sam-R-I *Rat Man *Tiki Torch *Capital G *Snowman *Monkey *Fatboy *The Declaration of Independence *Action Hank The Power Pals *Crimson Chin *Crash Nebula *Super Sam *Dark Mark *Joan Jet *Wet Willie *Golden Locks *Turbo Thunder *Catman *Super Bike *Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad The Alternate Crimson Chins *Pulp Fiction Chin *WWII Sergeant Chin *Square-Jawed Commie Buster Chin *Pyschedelic Chin *Disco Chin *Overly-Muscular Weapon Toting Chin *Grunge Chin *Millenium Crimson Chin Super Children *Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder *Catgirl *The Chin-Hounds: Ace, Clefto, and Puppy Poof *Professor A.J. *Wonder Gal *Matter Muncher Lad *Hawk Gal *The Bouncing Boil *Sonic Youth The N Men *Hulk Jimmy *Vibrating Lad *Burp Boy *Special Girl *Invisible Sister Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *Venus de Milo Street Sharks/Honorary Teammates *Ripster *Streex *Jab *Big Slammu *Moby Lick *Rox *Manta Man *El Swordo Extreme Dinosaurs *T-Bone *Spike *Stegz *Bullzeye *Hardrock Road Rovers *Hunter *Colleen *Exile *Blitz *Shag *Muzzle *Greta *Sport PowerPuff Girls RowdyRuff Boys Full House Gang *Ace Savvy *One-Eyed Jack *The High Card *The Eleven of Hearts *The Night Club *The Joker *The Strong Suit *The Eight of Spades *The Royal Flush *The Queen of Diamonds *The Card Counter *The Deuce *Wild Card Willy Mystic Knights Civilians *Minty *Trixie *Lyra Heartstrings *Danny "Daniel" Williams *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Scorpan *Photo Finish *Minuette *Daring Do *Star Song *Sweetie Drops *Silver Spoon *Diamond Tiara *Sprinkle Medley *DJ Pon-3 *Octavia Melody *Sea Swirl *Lemon Hearts *Clear Skies *Star Swirl *Helia *Merry May *Diamond Mint *Flower Wishes *Lemony Gem *Moon Dancer *Derpy Hooves *Cheerilee *Golden Harvest *Wysteria *Rainbowshine *Gardenia Glow *Lily Valley *Coco Pommel *Peachy Pie *Sunny Daze *Shining Armor and Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Snowdrop *Toola Roola *Sunshower Raindrops *Cotton Candy *Amethyst Star *Twinkleshine *Sky Wishes *Babs Seed *Blossomforth *Cherry Berry *Maud Pie *Nyx *Zecora *Discord *Catrina *Thunderlane *Rumble *Spitfire *Soarin *Milky Way *Button Mash *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Sour Sweet *Indigo Zap *Lemon Zest *Tree Hugger *Crackle Pop *Sugar Belle *Double Diamond *Party Favor *Night Glider *Quibble Pants *Granny Smith *Big McIntosh *Cranky Doodle Donkey *Matilda *Mrs. Cup Cake *Mr. Carrot Cake *Mr. Shy *Mrs. Shy *Pound Cake *Pumpkin Cake *Hondo Flanks *Cookie Crumbles *Time Turner *Millie *Cream Puff *Night Light *Twilight Velvet *Snap Shutter *Mane Allgood *Aunt Holiday *Auntie Lofty *Bow Hothoof *Windy Whistles *Gilda *Gabby *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *Thorax *Snips and Snails *Juniper Montage *Canter Zoom *Coloratura Groups of Past Power Rangers Battle Star Rangers Trump Squad Rangers World Legion Rangers Electro Force Rangers Solar Force Rangers Crystal Force Rangers Dyna Battalion Rangers Bio Storm Rangers Blitzkrieg Force Rangers Prism Force Rangers Lightning Mask Rangers Animal Brigade Rangers Turbine Racer Rangers Supersonic Force Rangers Flight Squad Rangers Groups of Legendary Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Squadron Rangers Ninjetti Rangers Aquitar Rangers Zeo Rangers Turbo Rangers Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Time Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Ninja Rangers Dino Rangers S.P.D. Rangers Mystic Rangers Overdrive Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers RPM Rangers Samurai Rangers Mega Rangers |Troy Burrows |- | |Noah Carver |- | |Jake Holling |- | |Gia Moran |- | |Emma Goodall |- | style="background-color:silver;color:black" |Super Megaforce Silver |Orion |- | style="background-color:gray;color:gold" |Robo Knight |} Dino Charge Rangers Ninja Steel Rangers Beast Morpher Rangers Unofficial Rangers T.Q.G. Rangers Wild Prime Rangers Galactic League Rangers Phantom Thief and Cyber Patrol Rangers Jurassic Knight Rangers Realm Force Rangers Pirate Force Rangers Mythic Rainbow Rangers Dragon Force Rangers Delta Zero Rangers Villains *Nightmare Moon *Ivan Ooze *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Mistress 9 *Lord Dragaunus *King K. Rool *Koopalings: Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Ludwig Von Koopa, Tim J. Koopa, Harley B. Koopa, Lavora, Noah Koopa, Risen Koopa, Jackson Koopa, Patti Lee Koopa and Poopbutt Koopa *Kamek *Kammy Koopa *Morton Koopa Sr. *Drake the Dark Toad *Koopa Kid *Sam the Koopa *Fire John *Fawul *Cackletta *Tatanga *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Princess Shroob *Wart *Evil Toad *Sharmlock *Slanito *Koopa Bros. *Shy Guy Bros. *Kaolinite *Witches 5: Eudial, Mimette, Telulu, Viluy, Cyprine and Ptilol *Ganondorf *Queen Maeve *Torc *Mider *Myotismon *Michel *Myst *Maou *Silk *The Great One *Devimon *Etemon *Sombra *Nightmare Rarity *Chrysalis *Ahuizotl *Principal Cinch *Suri Polomare *Tirek *The Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk *Flim and Flam *Princess Dark Matter *Daybreaker *Leia (formerly) *Mondo the Magician *Pandora the Witch *Minus the Wizard *Night Wind *Mojo Jojo *Fuzzy Lumpkins *HIM *The Amoeba Boys *Princess Morbucks *Sedusa *The Fashionistas *Manboy *Pack Rat *Silico *Allegro *Hope *White Kitty *Mr. Mime *The Powerpunk Girls *The Rowdyrock Boys *Negaduck *Megavolt *Bushroot *Liquidator *Man Ray *Dirty Bubble *Vlad Plasmius *Baron the Great Satan *Masked Osodashi *Professor Dick *Dark Jankenman *Chelsea Holmes *Jenmmica *The Gnome *Klump *Krusha *Necky *Army Dillo *Wraith *Siege *Chameleon *Thailog *Coyote *Wolf *Hyena *Jackal *Archmage *General Parvo *The Groomer *Dr. Luther Paradigm *SharkBot *Tentakill *Slobster *Slash *Killamari *Repteel *Shrimp Louie *The Raptors: Bad Rap, Haxx and Spittor *Chairface Chippendale *Professor Cromedome *The Breadmaster *Buttery Pat *El Seed *Bee Twins *Evil Midnight Bomber What Bombs At Midnight *Pineapple Pokopo *Venus and Milo *The Whirling Scottish Devil *The Terror *Stalingrad *Tuun-La *The Human Ton and Handy *Baron Violent *The Angry Red Herring *Mr. Mental *The Idea Men *Eastern Bloc Robot Cowboy *Baron Violent *Thrakkorzog *The Swiss *Octo Paganini *DemiDevimon *Piedmon *Machinedramon *Puppetmon *MetalSeadramon *Diaboromon *Kimeramon *LadyDevimon *Apocalymon *Daemon *MarineDevimon *SkullSatamon *Mephistomon *Fei-Wang Reed *Su Yung *Xing Huo *Kyle Rondart *Nova *Debonair *Inouva Foot Soldiers *Shadow Imps *Oozemen *Tengu Warriors *Koopa Minions *Black Knights *Changemons *Dark Demons *Reed Monsters *Evil Monkeys List of Ivan Ooze's Monsters *Hornitor *Scorpitron *OozeDemon *Reptillaooze *The Wizard of Ooze *MagnetOoze *OozeSamurai *OozeNinja *OozeBot *OozeSkeleton *Tengooze *Chameleooze *Chemical Creep *Chemicalooze *Goozilla List of the Koopa Monsters *Koopa Commander *??? List of the Dark Creatures * List of the Evil Digimon * List of the Demon Monsters * List of Reed Monsters * Arsenal Transformation Devices *Harmony Morphers◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Elemental Morphers◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Harmonius Morphers◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Weapons Twilight Sparkle *Magic Sword◆ *Elemental Sword◆ Rainbow Dash *Loyalty Crossbow◆ Pinkie Pie *Laughter Lances◆ Rarity *Generosity Staff◆ Applejack *Honesty Axe◆ Fluttershy *Kindness Daggers◆ Sunset Shimmer *Light Wisdom Keyblade◆ Spike *Honor Blasters◆ Starlight Glimmer *Triple Equality Baton◆ Mirage *Passionate Spinner◆ Legendary Mighty Morphin Power *Magic Power Sword◆ *Honesty Power Axe◆ *Kindness Power Daggers◆ *Laughter Power Lance◆ *Generosity Power Bow◆ *Loyalty Dragon Dagger◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Squadron Power *Magic Double Dragon Swords◆ *Honesty Lion Cudgel◆ *Laughter Unicorn Nunchakus◆ *Kindness Griffon 9-part Whip◆ *Generosity Phoenix Spear◆ *Loyalty Tiger Sword◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Ninjetti Power *Magic Ninja Sword◆ *Honesty Ninja Claw◆ *Kindness Ninja Striker◆ *Laughter Ninja Stunner◆ *Generosity Ninja Wand◆ *Loyalty Falcon Dagger◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Aquitar Power *Magic Red Spinner◆ *Honesty Green Dagger◆ *Kindness Yellow Claw◆ *Laughter Blue Drill◆ *Generosity Pink Bow◆ *Loyalty White Dagger◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Zeo Power *Magic Zeo Power Sword◆ *Honesty Zeo Power Hatchets◆ *Kindness Zeo Power Double Clubs◆ *Laughter Zeo Power Axes◆ *Generosity Zeo Power Disc◆ *Loyalty Golden Power Staff◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Turbo Power *Magic Turbo Lightning Sword◆ *Honesty Turbo Thunder Cannon◆ *Kindness Turbo Star Chargers◆ *Laughter Turbo Hand Blasters◆ *Generosity Turbo Wind Fire◆ *Loyalty Turbo Axe◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary In Space Power *Magic Drill Saber◆ *Honesty Lunar Lance◆ *Kindness Star Slinger◆ *Laughter Astro Axe◆ *Generosity Satellite Stunner◆ *Loyalty Silver Silverizer◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Lost Galaxy Power *Magic Quasar Saber◆ *Honesty Quasar Saber◆ *Kindness Quasar Saber◆ *Laughter Quasar Saber◆ *Generosity Quasar Saber◆ *Loyalty Magna Blaster/Sword◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Lightspeed Rescue Power *Magic Rescue Claw◆ *Honesty Rescue Cutter◆ *Kindness Rescue Drill◆ *Laughter Rescue Laser◆ *Generosity Rescue Injector◆ *Loyalty Titanium Laser◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Time Force Power *Magic V-1◆ *Honesty V-3◆ *Kindness V-4◆ *Laughter V-2◆ *Generosity V-5◆ *Loyalty Quantum Defender◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Wild Force Power *Magic Red Lion Fang◆ *Honesty Black Bison Axe◆ *Kindness Golden Eagle Sword◆ *Laughter Blue Shark Fighting Fins◆ *Generosity White Tiger Baton◆ *Loyalty Lunar Cue◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Ninja Storm Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Dino Thunder Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary S.P.D. Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Mystic Force Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Operation Overdrive Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Jungle Fury Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary RPM Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Samurai/Super Samurai Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Megaforce/Super Megaforce Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Dino Charge/Dino Super Charge Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Ninja Steel/Super Ninja Steel Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Beast Morpher Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Unofficial Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary T.Q.G. Power *Magic Rail Slasher◆ *Honesty Tunnel Axe◆ *Kindness Home Trigger◆ *Laughter Signal Hammer◆ *Generosity Iron Bridge Claw◆ *Loyalty Yudo Breaker◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Wild Prime Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Nine Force Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Phantom Thief and Cyber Patrol Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Jurassic Knight Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Realm Force Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Pirate Force Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Mythic Rainbow Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Dragon Force Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Delta Zero Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Star Swirl the Bearded *Sorcery Staff◆ Flash Magnus *Bravery Shield◆ Somnambula *Hope Scepter◆ Mistmane *Beauty Baton◆ Rockhoof *Strength Scooper◆ Mage Meadowbrook *Healing Blade◆ Stygian *Knowledge Sword◆ Gallus *???◆ Smolder *???◆ Silverstream *???◆ Ocellus *???◆ Yona *???◆ Sandbar *???◆ Apple Bloom *???◆ Sweetie Belle *???◆ Scootaloo *???◆ Cozy Glow *???◆ Together *Elemental Bazooka◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Zords Harmony Zords *Magic Alicorn Zord◆ *Honesty Earth Pony Zord◆ *Kindness Pegasus Zord◆ *Laughter Earth Pony Zord◆ *Generosity Unicorn Zord◆ *Loyalty Pegasus Zord◆ *Wisdom Unicorn Zord◆ *Honor Dragon Zord◆ *Equality Unicorn Zord◆ *Passionate Alicorn Zord◆ Legendary Mighty Morphin Power *Magic Tyrannosaurus Dinozord◆ *Honesty Mastodon Dinozord◆ *Kindness Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord◆ *Laughter Triceratops Dinozord◆ *Generosity Pterodactyl Dinozord◆ *Loyalty Dragonzord◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Squadron Power *Magic Red Dragon Thunderzord◆ *Honesty Lion Thunderzord◆ *Kindness Griffin Thunderzord◆ *Laughter Unicorn Thunderzord◆ *Generosity Firebird Thunderzord◆ *Loyalty White Tigerzord◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Ninjetti Power *Magic Red Ape Ninjazord◆ *Honesty Black Frog Ninjazord◆ *Kindness Yellow Bear Ninjazord◆ *Laughter Blue Wolf Ninjazord◆ *Generosity Pink Crane Ninjazord◆ *Loyalty White Ninja Falconzord◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Aquitar Power *Magic Red Shogunzord◆ *Honesty Black Shogunzord◆ *Kindness Yellow Shogunzord◆ *Laughter Blue Shogunzord◆ *Generosity Pink Shogunzord◆ *Loyalty White Shogunzord◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Zeo Power *Magic Zeo Zord 5◆ *Honesty Zeo Zord 4◆ *Kindness Zeo Zord 2◆ *Laughter Zeo Zord 3◆ *Generosity Zeo Zord 1◆ *Loyalty Pyramidas◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Turbo Power *Magic Red Lightning Turbozord◆ *Honesty Desert Thunder Turbozord◆ *Kindness Dune Star Turbozord◆ *Laughter Mountain Blaster Turbozord◆ *Generosity Wind Chaser Turbozord◆ *Loyalty Robo Racer◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary In Space Power *Magic Mega V1◆ *Honesty Mega V2◆ *Kindness Mega V4◆ *Laughter Mega V3◆ *Generosity Mega V5◆ *Loyalty Mega Winger◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Lost Galaxy Power *Magic Lion Galactazord◆ *Honesty Condor Galactazord◆ *Kindness Wolf Galactazord◆ *Laughter Gorilla Galactazord◆ *Generosity Wildcat Galactazord◆ *Loyalty Torozord◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Lightspeed Rescue Power *Magic Pyro Rescue 1◆ *Honesty Aero Rescue 3◆ *Kindness Haz Rescue 4◆ *Laughter Aqua Rescue 2◆ *Generosity Med Rescue 5◆ *Loyalty Max Solarzord◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Time Force Power *Magic Time Flyer 1◆ *Honesty Time Flyer 3◆ *Kindness Time Flyer 4◆ *Laughter Time Flyer 2◆ *Generosity Time Flyer 5◆ *Loyalty Quantasaurus Rex◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Wild Force Power *Magic Red Lion Zord◆ *Honesty Black Bison Zord◆ *Kindness Yellow Eagle Zord◆ *Laughter Blue Shark Zord◆ *Generosity White Tiger Zord◆ *Loyalty Wolf Zord, Hammerhead Zord, and Alligator Zord◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Ninja Storm Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Dino Thunder Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary S.P.D. Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Mystic Force Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Operation Overdrive Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Jungle Fury Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary RPM Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Samurai/Super Samurai Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Megaforce/Super Megaforce Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Dino Charge/Dino Super Charge Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Ninja Steel/Super Ninja Steel Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Beast Morpher Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Unofficial Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary T.Q.G. Power *Magic Train Zord◆ *Honesty Train Zord◆ *Kindness Train Zord◆ *Laughter Train Zord◆ *Generosity Train Zord◆ *Loyalty Train Zord◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Wild Prime Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Nine Force Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Phantom Thief and Cyber Patrol Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Jurassic Knight Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Realm Force Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Pirate Force Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Mythic Rainbow Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Dragon Force Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Delta Zero Power *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Elemental Zords *Socery Unicorn Zord◆ *Stregnth Earth Pony Zord◆ *Healing Earth Pony Zord◆ *Hope Pegasus Zord◆ *Beauty Unicorn Zord◆ *Bravery Pegasus Zord◆ *Knowledge Unicorn Zord◆ Harmonious Zords *Unity Griffon Zord◆ *Toughness Yak Zord◆ *Support Earth Pony Zord◆ *Forgiveness Hippogriff and Seapony Zords◆ *Talent Changeling Zord◆ *Determination Dragon Zord◆ *Patience Earth Pony Zord◆ *Enthusiasm Unicorn Zord◆ *Nobility Pegasus Zord◆ *Remption Pegasus Zord◆ Combined *Elemental Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Elemental Megazord Legendary Mighty Morphin Power Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Elemental Megazord Legendary Squadron Power Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Elemental Megazord Legendary Ninjetti Power Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Elemental Megazord Legendary T.Q.G. Power Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Elemental Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Ultimate Elemental Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Ultimate Elemental Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes Pilot *The Beginning of Harmony Season 1: The Grogar Saga #Harmony Force to the Rescue Part 1 #Harmony Force to the Rescue Part 2 #Calling All Rangers #Unleash the Time for Harmony #Call of the Wild Force #The Trouble with the Rainbooms #The Jungle Harmony #Pinkie Pie's Panicky Problem #Element of Lightspeed #The Return of Prince Vrak #The Quest for Wisdom Part 1 #The Quest for Wisdom Part 2 #The Quest for Wisdom Part 3 #Sunset Shimmer's time to Shine #A Red Ranger from another realm Part 1 #A Red Ranger from another realm Part 2 #Nadira the Babysitter #Harmony and S.P.D. Rescue #The Two Human Scouts is Born #Harmony and RPM get In Gear #Adventure of the Jewel Kingdom #The Harmony and the Unofficial Heroes #Humongous gang and the Magical Rainbow #The Forbidden Heart flower of Teletubbyland #Full Harmony Power Part 1 #Full Harmony Power Part 2 Season 2: Premiere *Rise of the Order of the Claw Season 2: The Ivan Ooze Saga #Playing with the Big Boys Now Part 1 #Playing with the Big Boys Now Part 2 #All Dino Charged Up #The Magic of Mythology #Initiating Electricity #Power of Japan United #The Spike Way of Samurai #Answer the Call of the Future #Shift into Transportation Part 1 #Shift into Transportation Part 2 #It's Fusion Time Part 1 #It's Fusion Time Part 2 #It's Fusion Time Part 3 #A Magical Flower Adventure #The Past of the Power Rangers #The Baron's Revenge Part 1 #The Baron's Revenge Part 2 #Amethyst's Welcoming Home #Finding Friendships #A Gift from the Heart and Light #The Return of Gaia Everfree #Twilight and Flurry Heart Time #Justice Squad to the Rescue #The Guidance of the Rainbow #The Ooze Man's Last Stand Part 1 #The Ooze Man's Last Stand Part 2 Season 3: Premiere *The Prodigal Son's Return Season 3: The Bowser Saga #The Gargoyle's Eclipse Part 1 #The Gargoyle's Eclipse Part 2 #Here Come the Power Rangers and Mighty Ducks #Hit the Road Rovers #Extreme Dinosaurs and Street Sharks Do Mix #Juniper and the Wizard Kuruku #A Letter to Applejack and Apple Bloom #The Ranger Switcheroo #Escape from the Alterniverse Part 1 #Escape from the Alterniverse Part 2 #Escape from the Alterniverse Part 3 #The Great Mission to Rescue Psyche #Sports, Pinball, Party and Kart Contest #The Toad Brigade Adventure #The Beautiful New Picture Book #A Journey to Pangea #A Loving Brother Teams #The Minis of the Magic #The Stage of the Story Play Part 1 #The Stage of the Story Play Part 2 #The Mushroom Kingdom Babies to the Rescue #The Quest of the Mushroom Jewels #Totem of the Rainbow Flower Staff #A Trusting Sister Teams #The Chosen Pillar of the Mushroom Kingdom Part 1 #The Chosen Pillar of the Mushroom Kingdom Part 2 Season 4: Premiere * Season 4: The Apocalypse Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 5 Premiere * Season 5: The Daybreaker Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 6: Premiere * Season 6: The Ganondorf Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 7: Premiere * Season 7: The Myotismon Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 8 Premiere * Season 8: The Michel Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 9 Premiere * Season 9: The Fei-Wang Reed Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? TV Specials *The Rainbow Phoenix *Spike and Mirage's cute cute Adventure *Mane 10 Journey to Jubiland *Adventure in the Flower Magic World *??? *??? *??? Movies *Power Rangers Harmony Force: Magical Sprixie Mystery *Power Rangers Harmony Force: Adventure in Toyland *Power Rangers Harmony Force: Battle Against Paris *Power Rangers Harmony Force: Glitter Force All Stars Team Forever *Power Rangers Harmony Force: The Strongershine Girls and Rowdyshine Boys First Movie *??? *??? Trivia *The first series is to have a red ranger exchange for a purple ranger to have a leader preceded by Twilight Sparkle. Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:TV series Category:Iamnater1225